Naruto rock bandája
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Eltudnátok engem képzelni, hogy NaruHina és SasuSaku párosítást írok? Ugye, hogy nem. Na ez most sem lesz másként.
1. Megismerkedés

Sakura és Hinata éppen készültek a fesztiválra. Sokat meséltek egymásnak a fiúikról, de még nem találkoztak egyik a másikkal. Hinata úgy mesélte barátnőjének, hogy az ő kedvese egy magas, citromsárga hajú srác, hihetetlenül kedves és állandóan viccelődik. Szóval egy életre való fiú, mélyebb bőrszínnel és cuki kis karcolásszerű jelekkel az arcán. Uzumaki Naruto a neve. Sakura pedig úgy próbálta belevarázsolni Hinata fejébe az saját fiúját, hogy ő is magas, feketehajú, hátul kicsit felzselézve, márvány fehér bőr és elég magába húzódó személyiség. Az ő neve Uchiha Sasuke. Kb eltudták képzelni, de azért nem voltak teljesen biztosak, hogy nézhettek ki. Bírtak volna képeket mutatni a mobilon, de akkor nem lett volna akkora meglepetés. Végre mind a ketten felöltöztek, és indulásra készen álltak. Sakura éppen Hinata családi házában éjszakázott, mert a szülei megengedték, hogy nála aludhasson. Ezzel az is meg lett engedve, hogy sokáig kint maradhasson a fesztiválon, több időt eltöltve Sasuke társaságában. Hinata is örömben úszott, mivel volt kivel hazajönnie, így ő is tovább maradhatott Narutóval. A két barátnő egymást karonfogva, mérhetetlen boldogságban indultak el a megbeszélt helyre. Sasuke már ott várt. Jobban szeretett előbb odaérni, mint késni. A lányok is végre befutottak, de valaki nincs ott. Naruto nem a pontos időnek a híve. Ő inkább késni szokott, mint előbb odaérni, és ez most sem volt másképpen.

-B-Bocsássatok meg neki. Szeret néha késni. - dadogta Hinata, kicsit kipirult arccal.

-Semmi baj, Hinata. Na de mivel még őt meg kell várni, így bemutatnálak titeket egymásnak. Hinata, ő itt Uchiha Sasuke a fiúm. Sasuke-kun, ő itt Hyuuga Hinata a barátnőm akiről már meséltem neked. - Sakura jókedvűen mutatta be a két ismeretlent egymásnak.

-Hn. Szia. - Sasuke tényleg nem a hosszú ismerkedés kedvelője.

-Sz-Szia. Örvendek a találkozásnak.

-Hooooi! - távolból valaki szinte ember feletti hangon üvöltözni kezdett.

Hinata az ismerős hang hallatára felkapta a fejét, majd arra nézett amerről sejtette, hogy késő barátja befuthat. Amint meglátta a tüsis frizurát, rögtön tudta, hogy ki lehet az.

-Bocs, hogy késtem. Huh, de kifáradtam. - esedezett Naruto a bocsánatokért.

-Semmi baj, Naruto-kun. Na akkor ismerkedj meg a barátnőmmel. Ő itt Haruno Sakura. Sakura, ő meg az én szívem választottja Uzumaki Naruto.

-Szia.

-Szia, Sakura. Hehe, a neved a nyíló cseresznyevirágra emlékeztet.

-Oh, köszike. - pirult el a lány a bók hallatán.

Sasuke villámokat szórt a szőke felé, azzal az okkal, hogy ne bókoljon a barátnőjének.

-Ne, Hinata. Mégis ki ez a kriptaszökevény? Olyan nyomasztó aurája van, hogy menten bealszok.

-Hey, ne kritizálj már, Dobe.

-Hogy mit mondtál, Teme?

-Ejnye fiúk. - Sakura próbálta csitítani a helyzetet - Naruto, ő itt a fiúm, Sasuke.

-Ahaa. Nem irigyellek, Sakura. Eléggé lehangoló egy alak. Am az én nevem Naruto. Nem tudom, hogy örüljek-e a találkozásnak, de azért szia. - nyújtotta kezét a feketehajú irányába.

-Ugyan ezt mondhatnám én is, Dobe.

-Már megint kezded? - fújta fel magát Naruto.

-Verekedni akarsz?

-Ha akarsz egy alapos seggberúgást?

-Fiúk! Álljatok le! - most már Hinata hócipője is tele volt a veszekedéssel - Ha egész este vitatkozni akartok, akkor szerintem mindenki menjen haza. Szórakozni jöttünk ide, nem egymással civakodni.

-Bocsáss meg édesem. Nem veszekszek többet, okés? - majd egy enyhe puszit nyomott Hinata ajkaira.

-Akkor indulhatunk? - nézett végig Sakura a bandán.

-Naná! - egyhangú döntéssel el lett intézve.

Végig néztek majdnem mindent a fesztiválon, de a java még csak most kezdődött. Lementek a folyópartra és onnan nézték végig az éppen akkor kezdődő tűzijátékot. Naruto Hinatát magához húzva ült a fűben, míg Sakura és Sasuke csak kézen fogva ültek egy lépésnyire tőlük.

Nem volt más hátra, mint hazamenni. Naruto készségesen felajánlotta Hinatának, hogy hazakíséri, amit a lány szívesen elfogadott. Sasuke nem akart bunkónak látszani a szőke mellett, így ő is megkérdezte Sakurától ugyanazt. A Haruno lány oda meg vissza volt a boldogságtól, mivel eddig még sose ajánlotta ezt fel, így oka sem volt visszautasítani. Együtt mentek el a Hyuuga házig.

-Te is itt laksz? - kérdezte Sasuke felhúzott szemöldökkel.

-Nem, csak a szüleim megengedték, hogy itt töltsem az éjszakát, mivel Hinata közelebb lakik a fesztivál színhelyéhez.

-Aha.

-Naruto-kun, nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy hazakísértél.

-Érted bármit, édes virágszálam.

Naruto és Hinata szerelme majdnem kibökte emennek a kettőnek a szemét. Sasuke szinte undorodott a látványtól, és szívesebben battyogna már haza, de ez a szőke Dobe, ameddig feltartja a Hyuuga lányt, addig Sakura sem fog bemenni. Naruto nagy nehezen elvált Hinatától, majd búcsút intve Sakurával együtt, bementek a házba. Sasuke el is indult rögtön haza, de Naruto visszahúzta.

-Ej, te hullajelölt, gyere el velem, megiszunk valamit. Van egy tuti jó karaoke bár innen nem messze, ott nagyon jó buli szokott lenni. Nos, mi a válszod?

-Az, hogy kopj le. - Sasuke visszautasította a kedves felajánlást, de Naruto nem hagyta annyiban.

-Szóval az ilyen emósoknál a 'nem' az 'igen-t' jelent. Hm, jó tudni. - ezzel karon ragadta a feketét, és meg sem állt a bárig.

Az Uchiha fiú útközben próbálta lerázni a rácsimpaszkodott piócát, eredménytelenül. Bent ültek a bárban, Naruto kornyikált, és már vagy az 5.-ik üveg szaké felénél jártak.

-Na most te. - adta át Naruto újdonsült barátjának a mikrofont.

Bekapcsolt egy olyan zenét, amit mindenki ismert. Már a szöveg nagyba ment, de Sasuke csak hallgatott. Naruto nem értette, de egy pillanattal később végre megszólalt a dalos pacsirta. A szőke csak tátott szájjal hallgatta a fülbemászó hang minden cseppjét. Olyan hihetetlennek tűnt neki, hogy egy ilyen nyomasztó Temének, ennyire eszméletlenül gyönyörű hangja legyen. Végére ért a zene, így Sasuke is abbahagyta az éneklést.

-Na milyen? - gúnyosan nézett a fekete.

-A-Atyám! Ez oltári! Bakker, miért nem énekelsz zenekarban. Olyan eszméletlenül jó a hangod. - a mennyekig dicsérte Naruto, az előbb még 'Temének' titulált srácot.

-Azért, mert az sok macerával jár, én meg inkább az egyszerű dolgokat kedvelem. És persze a csendet, ami melletted elképzelhetetlen.

-Hehe, ebben igazad van. Na de térjünk vissza a hangodra. Csinálok egy zenekart, lennél a tagja? Mint énekes. Olyan sikerünk lenne, mint még eddig senkinek. Mi a válaszod?

-Nincs az a pénz.

-Akkor fel vagy véve.

-Azt mondtam, hogy nem. Talán a füleden ülsz?

-Az ilyeneknél mint te, a 'nem' az 'igen-t' jelent. Már megtanulhattad volna.

-Agh! Az agyamra mész.

-Nos, szombatonként van a próba. A nagy színpadon gyakorolunk, szóval holnap gyere délután 2-re. Jó?

-Ja. ~De miért egyeztem bele? Hn. Ez még érdekes is lehet. Nem tudom, de mintha ez a Dobe valami furcsa erővel rántana maga után. Majd kiderül.~ - be is fejezte a gondolkodást. Naruto még rendelt 2 üveg szakét, amit gyorsan be is nyakaltak.

Még sokáig buliztak az éjszakában. Naruto végül fizetett, és elindultak hazafelé. A szőke alig állt a lábán, de azért nagy nehezen hazajutott. Sasuke is be volt ám rúgva mint a szamár, de annyi önkontrollja azért volt, hogy ne az út mindkét oldalán támolyogjon lakásáig.

* * *

><p><strong>Holnap lesz az első próba. Vajon ki a csapat többi tagja, és hogy mi lesz ezek után? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	2. Az első próba

**Szombat reggel Sasuke házában**

-Aniki, ma elmegyek a nagy stúdióhoz, ezért nem leszek itthon. - kiabált ki a fiatalabbik Uchiha a fürdőszoba ajtajából.

-Na de Sasuke, nem úgy volt, hogy ma apáékat látogatjuk meg?

-De igen, viszont menj egyedül. Egyébként sincs kedvem állandóan azt hallgatni, hogy apa téged az egekig dicsér. Nekem erre ma nincs hangulatom.

-Ahogy gondolod. Akkor mit mondjak nekik, hol vagy?

-Azt mondasz amit akarsz, engem nem érdekel. Csak ne valami perverz hülyeséget, ha lehet.

-Franc, pedig már gondoltam erre.

-Na erről ennyit, szépen megelőztelek Nii-san. - majd hangos kacagás hangja töltötte meg a ház minden zugát.

Az Uchiha fivérek minden áldott reggel így kezdik a napot. Az idősebbik fiú, Itachi, mindig korábban kelt mint öccse, így reggel elvégezte a rutin dolgokat, és utána nekiállt reggelit csinálni, hogy mire testvére felébred a kaja az asztalon álljon. Mikoto az édesanyjuk felajánlotta, hogy felfogad egy házvezetőnőt, de Itachi a leghatározottabban elutasította. Azzal az indokkal állt elő, hogy mivel Sasuke ritkán látja őket, akkor legalább az étkezések amit együtt töltenek, legyen a család főztje. Mikoto nem ellenkezett. Itachi természetesen nagy boldogsággal készítette a jól megszokott palacsintákat, amiket Sasuke oly nagy örömmel fogyaszt el. Akkor miért ennyire lehangoló a fiú? Már az előbb említve lett. Fugaku, az apja, és Mikoto rengeteget vannak külföldön munkájuk miatt, ezért Sasuke ritkán látja őket. Na de ha mégis van egy olyan kivételes alkalom, hogy összefutnak egy ebéd erejéig, akkor is az esetek 75%-ban veszekedéssel fejeződnek. Itachi ezek a veszekedések után állandóan magát hibáztatja, de ekkor Sasuke odabújik hozzá és biztosítja testvérét, hogy nem ő a bűnös.

Mire Sasuke nagy nehezen levánszorgott a lépcsőröl, a reggeli már ott gőzölgött az asztalon.

-Palacsinta Itachi módra. Ezek a világ legfinomabb palacsintái. Ja, és kérlek, adj egy aszpirint és egy pohár vizet. Majd szétrobban a fejem. - Sasuke a fejét fogva állt neki a reggeli elfogyasztásának.

-Csak nem berúgtál? - nézett Itachi felvont szemöldökkel.

-Ahh. Sakura barátnőjének a pasija, akkora egy idióta, hogy az szinte már fáj. Tegnap a fesztivál után rögtön haza akartam jönni, de ez a tökfilkó elráncigált egy karaoke bárig, és ott bevedeltünk jó pár üveg szakét. Most a nagyon töröm a fejemet, olyan 6-7 üveg lehetett.

-Ne erőltesd az agyadat, mert még szétrobban itt nekem. Itt az aszpirin, a víz és még a kávéd is. - tette le Itachi a tablettát, az üveg poharat és a bögrét az asztalra.

-Köszi szépen. - próbált meg valami értelmes mosolyt csalni az arcára, de eléggé kreténül nézett ki.

-Inkább ne mosolyogj. Rémisztően nézel ki. - mondta Itachi, majd visszaült az asztalhoz.

Az idősebbik testvér már előbb megevett pár palacsintát, így ő a reggeli kávéja felénél tartott. Nézte öccsét, ahogy lenyeli az aszpirint, utána meg azt ahogyan folytatja a palacsinták kíméletlen bekebelezését.

Pár perccel később már csak a kávékat szürcsölgették, egymással jót beszélgetve.

-Na és milyen még az a fiú? - Itachi látta, hogy Sasuke szeme egy pillanatra megcsillan.

-Mint már mondtam, hülye, de az nagyon. Egyébként meg fura tüskés frizurája van és citromsárga haja. Láttál te már olyat? Nagyon durva. Akkor az arca mindkét oldalán 3-3 vágásszerű jel van, a bőrszíne meg olyan szép napbarnított. Ha összességében nézzük, egész jól néz ki a srác, csak ne lenne annyira idegesítő természete. Még arra is rávett, hogy menjek el egy próbára a bandájával. Kész agyrém a kölyök, ennek tetejébe, még azt sem tudja, hogy pontosan ki vagyok. Ha ilyen szemszögből nézzük, ennek kifejezetten örülök. Na de most megyek, mert kezdődik a kendo edzésem. Mond meg anyunak, hogy szeretem, és hogy befogom pótolni valamikor máskor a találkozónkat.

-Rendben, Otouto. Akkor legyen szép napod.

-Köszi. - és az ifjabbik Uchiha már köddé is vált.

* * *

><p><strong>2 óra előtt 5 perccel a stúdióban<strong>

-Helló mindenki. - köszöntötte Naruto a nemrég érkezett srácokat.

-Hali Naruto. Na kezdjük végre a próbát? - Kiba már tűkön ülve várt, gitárját kezében tartva.

-Hahaha! Persze, de előbb szeretném bemutatni a csapat énekesét.

-Hogy kit? Hey, útközben találtál egy énekest is? Azta! Te nem vagy semmi, az egyszer biztos. - Chouji a dobverőket forgatta a kezében.

-Jaja. Szeretném nektek bemutatni Sasukét. - majd ellépett egy lépést oldalra, így a háta mögött megbújó fiú teljes egészében láthatóvá vált.

Mindenkinek elakadt a lélegzete. Úgy nézték őt, mintha menten felakarnák őt falni, de szerencsére nem tették. Kiba szemmel láthatóan nagyon törte valamin a fejét.

-Mivan Kiba? Min töröd azt a borsónyi agyadat?

-Kussolj már, Naruto. - most az énekes felé fordult - Mond csak. Te véletlenül nem Uchiha Sasuke vagy? A nagy Uchiha vállalat vezetőinek a kisebbik fia?

-De igen. - szomorodott el Sasuke, mert mégis van, aki ismeri őt.

-Te ismered őt, Kiba? - Naruto, szokás szerint, most sem volt képben.

-Naruto, te tényleg ennyire hülye vagy? Azt sem tudod, hogy kit hoztál magaddal? Atyám! Na idefigyuzz, hallottál-e már az Uchiha vállalatról? Ez szállítási cég, meg nagy áruházak egy név alatt.

-Nem. - vakarta a fejét a szőkeség.

-Te... - szegény srác már a haját tépte - Na jó. A híradóba is szoktak lenni. Azt legalább nézed?

-Ha az a híradó valamilyen film, akkor nem nézem meg, mert unalmas a címe, ha meg valami más, akkor ne is kérdezd, hogy tudom-e, mert biztos, hogy nem.

-Na mindegy. Az a fő, hogy Japánban Sasuke családja nagyon híres. Legyen ennyi elég.

-Aha. És ez engem miért érdekel? Figyu, ameddig jól énekel, addig nem érdekel, hogy kinek a családjába tartozik.

-Tudod mit? Téma lezárva. Nem akarok a dilikórház C osztályán kikötni a hülyeségeid miatt.

Ameddig a két jó barát nagyban vitatkozott, addig Sasuke már majdnem áldta az eget, hogy egy ilyen hülye mellé lett rakva. Olyan jókat kuncogott magában, hogy már nem is emlékezett arra, hogy nem akart idejönni.

-Na jó. Ennyi. Most inkább kezdjünk el próbálni. - Naruto most egy nyomtatott szöveggel teli papírt nyújtott Sasuke kezébe - A szöveg megvan, és a zene is mellé. Itt a papír, ezen rajta van minden, neked csak először meg kell hallgatnod a zenét, és utána próbáld meg utána énekelni. Nem túl komplikált. - Naruto megfogta a saját gitárját, majd hátranézett - Na srácok, akkor kezdhetjük?

=Naná! - üvöltötte Kiba és Chouji egyszerre.

Meg is kezdték. Sasuke csak a szöveget nézte, de később, ahogy kezdte már élvezni a zenét, nem kellett arra figyelnie, hogy mikor mit kell énekelnie. Annyira jól összeillett a szöveg a kottával, hogy a teljes zene csak úgy adta magát. Naruto is észrevette a változást, és intett Sasukének, hogy ha kiakarná próbálni, bármikor csatlakozhat. Az új tag nem is tétovázott. Rögtön felkapta a mikrofont, és a kezébe a szöveggel énekelni kezdett. Olyan jó ment az egész, hogy a többiek is csak ámulni tudtak.

Naruto lehet, hogy nem tudott éppen mindent a nagyvilágról, de azért hülyének sem lehetett hívni. Ha zenéről volt szó, akkor csak hozzá fordulhatott az ember. A banda tagjait is személyesen válogatta össze. Kibának egyébként volt még vetélytársa is, mégpedig Neji, de végül a kutyabarát lett kiválasztva, és ezzel is megmutatta a szőke, hogy jó az ítélő képessége. A zene a végére ért, mire mindenki egy hangos "Éljen!"-el pakolták le a cuccaikat, és mentek ki cigizni. Chouji éppen Chips-et rágcsált, míg Naruto és Kiba cigiztek. Sasuke is kiment a többiekkel beszélgetni, megismerkedni. Naruto látta, hogy a fekete nem veszi elő saját nikotin adagját, ezért odanyújtotta a dobozt.

-Én nem cigizek, Dobe. - jelentette ki az Uchiha.

-Mi a frász? Te ilyen dohányellenes vagy? Nehogy nekem elkezdj itt a cigi káros hatásáról hablatyolni. - Naruto idegességét legyőzve, mélyen beleszívott a meggyújtott szálba.

-Nem vagyok dohányellenes, de nem szeretem a füstöt.

-Az kb ugyan az.

-Agh! Adj egy szálat. - nyúlt a doboz felé Sasuke.

-Na azért.

A fekete először köhögött egy kicsit a füstöt belélegezve, meg szédült is, de később már jólesően pöfékelt.

-Vége a szünetnek. Menjünk vissza. Van még pár zene amit le kellene próbálnunk. Na de estére elmegyünk inni egyet? - Naruto végignézett a csapaton.

-Én benne vagyok, de ha te fizetsz. - vágta rá Kiba.

-Nekem haza kell mennem, mivel ma jön az uncsitesóm. - Chouji szomorkásan utasította el a felajánlást.

-Na és te, Sasuke? - Naruto csillogó szemekkel nézett új haverja felé.

-Reggel is kibaszottul fájt a fejem, nem akarok holnap is arra kelni.

-Na ne szivass. Gyere már, Teme.

-De ha te fizetsz, Dobe.

-Mindig én fizetek, ha a banda tagjait hívom meg. Nos, ez akkor meg van beszélve, de menjünk is vissza.

Ezzel a szünetnek vége is lett. Ameddig nem próbálták el az összes zenéjüket, addig nyomták egyfolytában. Olyan 5, fél 6 körül fejezték be. A stúdió bejáratánál búcsút intettek Choujinak, majd együtt elmentek a legközelebbi kocsmába. Naruto intett a pultosnak, hogy szokásos rendelését azonnal hozza ki, és még egy kis rágcsálni valóval toldja meg.

* * *

><p><strong>Milyen lesz a srácok nagy ivászata? És mégis milyen mellékhatása lesz az elfogyasztott alkoholnak? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	3. Naruto szívszorító élete

Bent a kocsmában hatalmas kacajok és káromkodások szállnak a mennyezet felé, cigifüsttel és alkohol szaggal megkoronázva. Sasuke és Naruto egymással szemben ülnek, Kiba pedig oldalt. Folyik a nagy ivászat. Sör, sake, vodka... Éppen ami jön. 6 óra körül ültek be, most pedig olyan 8 fél 9 lehetett, de a srácok már vihorásztak részegségükben.

-Na de Sasuke, mond már el nekem, hogy ki is vagy te valójában. Kiba említette, hogy a családod elég híre itt, Japánban, de én rólatok nem hallottam semmit. Elmagyaráznád ezt nekem? - ahogy befejezte mondandóját, Naruto lehúzta a korsóban lévő sör maradékát.

-A családom ilyen szállítási céget vezet, mellette pedig nagy áruházak is a mi "hatalmunk" alá tartozik. Külföldre viszünk többféle árút, meg be is szoktunk hozni. Ezeket az ügyeket apám és a bátyám intézik, nekem erre nincs gusztusom. Anya is sokat utazik apával, így nagyon ritkán látom őket.

-Na várjál, ha ilyen sokat vannak külföldön, akkor te kivel élsz? Csak nem egyedül? - a szőke kezdett nagyon aggódni.

-Kiba már kérdezte, hogy én vagyok-e a kisebbik fiú. Nem hallottad?

-Ááááh! Nekem a már régen volt. - vakarta a fejét.

-Na mindegy. Az a fő, hogy még egy bátyám is, Itachi. Jóformán ő apám-anyám egybe, meg még a tesóm is. Rengeteget veszekszünk, meg verekszünk is, de ezek legtöbbször rohadt nagy vihogással érnek véget. Soha nem tudtam rá szívből haragudni, de ő se rám.

-Hehe, irigyellek. Nagyon jó lehet neked.

-Miért?

-Tudod, Sasuke, Naruto egyedül él. - mondta Kiba szomorkásan.

-Na de boldog vagyok így is. Itt a banda, itt a haverok, nem is kell több nekem. - vigyorgott.

-Hogy hogy egyedül? Hol vannak a szüleid? Testvérek?

Naruto lehajtotta a fejét, és nagy nehezen próbálta lenyelni a torkában képződött gombócot, ami a közeledő sírás miatt nem hagyta levegőhöz jutni. Gyorsan belekortyolt az éppen kihozott korsó sörbe, így sikerült egy kicsit lenyugodnia. Kiba természetesen mindent látott, és tudta, hogy ezek a kérdések nagyon fájtak neki, így inkább vett egy nagy levegőt, és Naruto helyett kezdett bele a mesébe.

-Naruto az egyetlen életben maradt Uzumaki. Az anyja és az apja kimentek külföldre valami üzleti ügyben, de a gép amin utaztak, meghibásodott és belezuhant az óceánba. Kushina terhes volt, éppen Naruto testvérét várták, de ez a baleset keresztbe húzott minden tervet. Az az eset óta, nagyon jóba lettünk mindannyian vele. - most Naruto felé fordult - Naruto, nem baj, hogy elmondtam neki? Hey, jól vagy?

-Ahahaha! Semmi bajom, csak elbóbiskoltam egy kicsit. Ja, de nem baj. Éppen akartam mesélni, de mivel te megelőztél, így inkább nem akartam beleszólni.

Sasuke elsőből kiszúrta Naruto szeme sarkában a meg-meg csillanó könnycseppeket, így rögtön tudta, hogy csak erősnek akar látszani, de közben minden amit hallott a szíve mélyéig szúródott.

-Várj! Uzumaki? Ez nem az a nagy bróker vállalat? De akkor ki a vezető?

-Naruto. Naruto maga vezeti azt az egész kócerájt. - Kiba válaszolt a kérdésre.

-Mivan? Az egészet te vezeted?

-Jaja. Plusz, sokszor hívom el a haverokat hozzám, így nem vagyok állandóan egyedül.

-Na de nincsenek szobalányok, vagy szakácsok, vagy valakik a házban?

-Nem, nincsenek. Nem akartam senkit sem felfogadni. Inkább vagyok egyedül, minthogy cselédek rohangáljanak le-föl és csak a kívánságaimat lessék. Inkább megcsinálom magam, legalább addig se unatkozok. Azt a rohadt nagy házat elég sűrűn kell takarítani, főleg bulik után.

-Jaja. Ez amennyire tökfilkónak néz ki, annál jobb "háziasszony". - Kiba az utolsó szót jól kihangsúlyozta, ezzel is a szőke idegeit húzta. Valahogy felakarta vidítani barátját.

-Hogy mit mondtál, te kis vakarcs? Nehogy még egyszer le "háziasszonyozz", mert tuti, hogy seggbe rúglak!

-Hahaha! Nagy a szád. Vajon a farkad is ekkora?

-KIBAA! - üvöltött Narto, ezzel is mindenki figyelmét magára vonta.

Egy pillanatig csend lett, de utána mindenki nevetett a jeleneten. Többször elhangzott, hogy "Ez a mi Narutónk", meg hogy "Nem lenne ilyen jó hely ez, ha Naruto nem lenne itt, hogy minket szórakoztasson", és persze "Kiba ismét kihúzta a gyufát, most számíthat egy nagy verekedésre". Sasuke ezeket mind hallotta, és már kezdte érteni, miért is ilyen természetű a bandavezető. _~Ez a csinálom-a-hülyét csak egy sima pókerarc. Nem akarja sajnáltatni magát, inkább így tereli el az eseményekről a figyelmet. Néhányan úgy néznek rá, hogy "Szegény fiú, ilyen jókedvű, de közbe tökegyedül van". Ők csak a mindig vigyorgó szőkét látják, nem azt ami a szíve mélyén van. Ez undorító.~ _Fejezte be elmélkedését a fekete. Naruto már ott állt Kiba előtt, éppen be akart húzni egyet barátjának, de ekkor Sasuke odalépett és lefogta a verekedős kölyköt.

-Állj már le! Gyere, menjünk. - Sasuke odalépett a pulthoz, majd kikérte a számlát. Naruto már ment is, hogy fizet, de új barátja megelőzte.

-De azt mondtam, hogy én fizetek. - fintorodott el a szőke.

-A vendégem vagy. - mosolygott vissza az Uchiha.

-Haladunk. Most már látom, hogy mosolyogni is tudsz, ha nagyon akarsz.

-Verekedni akarsz velem?

-Az előbb te fogtál le, hogy ne üssem meg Kibát, erre meg most felajánlasz egy verekedést? Rajtad elég nehéz eligazodni, ugye tudod?

-Hahaha! Csak vicceltem. Nem kell komolyan venned. Na de menjünk.

-Srácok, akkor én mentem is. Lehetőleg fejfájás nélküli józanodást kívánok nektek.

-Kösz , viszont neked is. - válaszolt vissza Naruto.

Elbúcsúztak Kibától, és a részeg páros elindult Naruto háza felé. A szőke már kezdett csodálkozni, hogy Sasuke még mindig vele megy.

-Te is erre laksz?

-Nem. Pont az ellenkező irányba. Miért?

-Akkor meg mi a jó frászt keresel erre?

-Hazakísérlek, mert nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ennyi pia után hazatalálsz-e.

-Na ne röhögtess már. Persze, hogy hazatalálok. Egyébként, te is pont annyit ittál mint én, sőt még többet is.

-De én jól bírom az alkoholt.

-Ja, "Kibaszott fejfájással ébredtem, és nem akarok holnap is". Ez neked annak tűnik?

-Csak úgy mondtam, Dobe.

-Persze, persze Teme. És gondolod, hogy ezt én be is veszem. Vicces vagy néhanapján.

-Te Usuratonkachi, nagyon megleszel verve, ha nem fogod be.

-Azt akarom én látni. - keménykedett a részeg kölyök.

Sasuke megelégelte, és jól gyomorszájon ütötte a mellette battyogót. Naruto nem számított erre, és a felkavart gyomra nem bírta tovább. Az ütés hatására Naruto rókázni kezdett. Sasuke rögtön megbánta amit tett, és inkább próbált segíteni barátjának. Nagy nehezen a róka végre elszaladt, és a fekete most a vállára vette a szőkét, majd úgy vitte hazáig.

A ház előtt megálltak, Naruto meg keresni kezdte a műanyag dobozkát, amin be kell ütni a kódot, hogy kinyíljon a kapu. Meglett a hely, de a szőke csak bökdösött, nem ütött be semmit.

-Ej, Dobe, mond, mi a kód?

-Ko-no-ha. Azta de fáj a gyomrom.

-Bocsi. - odafordult a kapuhoz - Szóval, Ko-no-ha.

Kattant a zár, nyílt a kapu. Egy baromi nagy villa udvarára ért a két részeg. Naruto előkotorta a zsebéből a kártyát, majd az ajtón lévő dobozkán végighúzta azt. Már a bejárati ajtó is tárva-nyitva. Sasuke belépett a vállán már alig élő szőkével, majd egy kicsit körbe nézett. Csillog-villog az egész ház. Minden rendben van tartva, és olyan kellemes melegség járja át a betévedőket, az otthonos berendezés miatt. Most a fekete, barátját elkezdte felráncigálni a lépcsőn, be a fürdőszobába, közben azon gondolkodott, hogy a legutóbbi alkalommal, hogy jött haza ez a balek. Bent a fürdő is patyolat tiszta volt. Tuskabin, egy baromi nagy jakuzzi és még fürdőkád is. _~A mi házunk se kutya, de ez oltári. Plusz, minden helyiség tiszta, sehol semmilyen kosz vagy valami. Ezt az egész kócerályt egyedül takarítja? Megáll az eszem!~_

Letette Narutót, majd vetkőzni kezdett. Amikor kész lett, elkezdte a szőkét is megszabadítani a felesleges ruhadaraboktól. Ahogy lehúzta a felsőjét, a szőke megremegett a csempe hideg érintésétől. Sasuke ekkor meglátta Naruto izmainak rándulását, és valami furcsa, meleg érzés szaladt végig a testén. Most szemügyre bírta venni barátját tetőtől-talpig, meztelenül. Csak most vette észre, hogy mennyire is jól néz ki barátja. Erős vállai és kockás hasfala mutatta, hogy sokat edzhet gazdájuk. A fekete most tudta, hogy miért volt ennyire fájdalmas az ütés, amit Naruto hasára mért.

Sasuke elvontatta Narutót a jakuzziig, ott behúzta őt, majd megindította a langyos vizet, hogy észhez térítse a részeg szöszit. Naruto most az Uchiha karjaiban ült, de még eléggé kótyagos volt ahhoz, hogy felfogja mit is művel. Hátranyúlt, majd Sasukét a tarkójánál megragadta, és a fejét lehúzva egy csókot adott a meglepődött feketének. Motyogott utána valamit, majd elaludt. Az Uchiha srác csak nagyokat pislogott, és baromira nem értett, mi is folyik éppen körülötte. Amikor észrevette, hogy a drága szöszke bealudt, szépen megmosdatta, majd kivonszolta a meleg vízből. Naruto az ismételt hideg érintésre már felriadt.

-Mi...? Hol...? Hol vagyok? Sasuke?

-Nos a kérdésedre, hogy hol vagy, a válasz a házadban. A másikra pedig, igen, én vagyok. Segítettem neked lefürdeni, útközben pedig bealudtál.

-Jaa. Na de hogy kerültél ide be? És én egyáltalán hogy jöttem el idáig?

-Most mondtam, hogy segítettem neked. A füleden ülsz?

-Ja, bocs. most a felfogásom még az átlagnál is gyengébb.

-Veszem észre.

-Először is köszi a segítséget, másodszor, hívd fel a tesódat, harmadszor, mert itt maradsz éjszakára. Nem akarom, hogy ilyenkor kint mászkálj a sötétben.

-Nahát, milyen figyelmes. Na jó, ez csak vicc volt. Akkor előbb elviszlek a hálóig, utána majd telefonálok.

-Eltudok most már menni az ágyig, te inkább most a tesóddal foglalkozz.

-Oké, oké. Ja, és van vendégszobád?

-Van, de talán félsz velem aludni? Na de mindegy. A vendégszoba mindjárt itt van a második ajtó a hálószobától.

-Aha. De csak tisztázni akarom, hogy nem félek tőled.

-Jó tudni. Na én akkor mentem is. Majd te eldöntöd, hogy hol leszel.

-Ja.

Sasuke már ment is a telefonért, és hívta Itachit.

-Aniki, itt vagyok Narutónál. A hülye, annyira berúgott, hogy haza kellett őt hoznom. _~Egy kicsit füllentek is, bocsi.~_ Majd valamikor jövök. Bocsi.

-Semmi baj. Inkább vigyázz a barátodra.

-Jó. Jó éjt, Nii-san.

-Neked is Otouto.

Sasuke letette a kagylót. Felment ismét az emeletre, majd befeküdt Naruto mellé. Nem akarta magára hagyni a szőkét, mert tudta, hogy állandóan egyedül van, és így legalább egy kicsit boldogabb lehet, igazából. Naruto amint megérezte a meleget, rögtön odafordult Sasuke felé, és átölelte őt. Már mélyen aludt, de még így is érezte, hogy valaki van mellette. A fekete először meglepődött,de amikor meglátta Narutót mosolyogni álmában, akkor viszonozta az ölelést és így, egymást tartva aludtak el.

* * *

><p><strong>Az éjjel még tartogat meglepetéseket. Hogy milyeneket, az a következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	4. Macskajaj

Sasuke halk nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes. A hálószoba, ahol Narutóval aludt, elég nagy, így a legkisebb hang is igen hangosnak tűnt. Felült az ágyban, és ekkor észrevette Narutót, hogy eszeveszetten kapálózik. Pillanatokkal később, Naruto szemei kipattantak, és az eddig a szeme sarkában csillogó könnycseppek most utat törtek arcán. Ránézett Sasukére, majd átölelte őt.

-Naruto jól vagy? - semmi válasz - Naruto?

-Eszembe jutott az utolsó alkalom, amikor még élve láttam a szüleimet. Hiába mondtam nekik, hogy ne menjenek, de ők mégis... - a szőke zokogni kezdett.

-Aha. Elakarod mondani, hogy mi történt?

-Az, amit Kiba mesélt. Ennél többet én sem tudok.

-Értem. Ha bármiben a segítségedre lehetek, akkor bátran szólj. Amit tudok megteszek érted. Oké? - Naruto felnézett, majd Sasuke éj fekete szemeibe temette a saját égszínkékjeit. Érezte azt a kellemes melegséget, de nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy mi is lehetett az. Hinatával sosem érzett ilyet.

-Köszönöm. - mondta végül, és most már teljes lelki nyugalommal hajtotta ismét alvásra a fejét. Sasuke még egy kicsit nézte az alvó szőkét, majd utána ő is nyugovóra tért.

* * *

><p><strong>Hajnali fél 6<strong>

Sasuke érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel. Lassan kikászálódott Naruto öleléséből, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Erősen szédült, és a hányingere is egyre rosszabbodott. Eljutott a mosdóig, majd egy kis hideg vízzel felfrissítette a még álmos arcát. Fogta a törölközőt, de nem volt ideje letörölni a vízcseppeket. 180°-ot pördült és a WC-hez sietett. A pia amit az este ivott, átcsapott búvárüzemmódba. Megnézte milyen lent az idő, majd visszajött.

Naruto érezte, hogy Sasuke nincs mellette. Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, majd körbenézett. Nem látott senkit a szobában. Ült még egy kicsit, azon morfondírozva, hogy vajon barátja már haza-e ment, majd meghallotta a fürdőszobából kiszűrődő, igencsak ismerős hangokat. Leugrott az ágyról és a hang felé rohant. Belépett a fürdőbe, majd meglátta Sasukét, ahogy éppen a WC-t ölelgeti elég kitartóan.

-Atyám! Sasuke, jól vagy? Ah! Hülye kérdés. Szemmel láthatóan nem vagy jól. - odalépett a WC-hez,és gyengéden elkezdte simogatni a feketehajú hátát. Az inger hatására, Sasuke ismét mélyen elmerült a fehér kerámiában.

10-15 perc szenvedés után, végre átment Sasukén a hányinger. Naruto segített barátjának eljutni a hálószobába, majd ott lefektette az ágyra. Az Uzumaki srác kihúzott egy lavórt az ágy alól, és szólt barátjának, ha még véletlenül valami kikívánkozik, akkor azt abba engedje.

-Hehe. Az ápolóból, ápolt lett. Na de most megyek, csinálok reggelit. _~Valami könnyen emészthető kaja kell.__ Ah__!__ Tudo__m. Egy kis leves pirítóssal. Ez nekem mindig bejön, remélem neki is jó lesz.~_

Sasuke eközben szemezgetett a lavórral, de akárhányszor úgy gondolta, maradt még lent búvár-pia, mindig becsapta őt a gyomra. 10 perc elteltével, Naruto még mindig sehol. Sasuke már gondolkodott azon is, hogy lemegy és megkeresi a Dobét. Még plusz 5 perc után végre feltűnt a szőke hajkorona az ajtóban.

-Bocsika, kicsit elmaradtam. Ne de kárpótlásul, itt van a speciális másnaposság elleni menü. Leves és pirítós, narancslével.

-Ezt inkább kihagyom. Még mindig hányingerem van. - Naruto letette a tálcát az éjjeli szekrényre, majd odalépett Sasuke mellé és segített neki felülni - Mit csinálsz? - most a szőke visszament a tálcáért, leült az ágy szélére és egy kanálnyi levest nyújtott a fekete szája elé.

-Egyél. Ez nem kérés volt, hanem parancs. - a kék szemek, most egészen elsötétültek.

_~Ijesztő. Ez a Dobe tud félelmetes is lenni, ha nagyon akar.~ _Sasuke jobbnak látta szót fogadni. Előre hajolt és fintorgó arcot vágva, bekapta a kanalat. Egy kicsit a szájában tartotta a levest, de ahogy Naruto dühös szemeibe nézett, rögtön leengedte a torkán a folyadékot. Nem is gondolta, hogy ez ennyire jól fog esni. Naruto már a következő kanálnyit nyújtotta, és most Sasuke készségesen ette meg a tartalmat. A tányérban lévő leves a fele már ott pihent a feketehajú gyomrában, és a szőke most egy kis vajas pirítóst nyújtott betegének. Sasuke kicsi falatokban azt is elpucolta, majd végül a leves második fele került sorra. A reggeli végén, Sasuke, még leküldte a narancslevet, ami tényleg nagyon segített a megviselt gyomrának.

-Köszönöm szépen a reggelit. Ez tényleg sokat segített. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy a leves és a pirítós ilyen jó páros a másnaposság ellen.

-Saját fejlesztés. Sokat olvasgatok a neten, másnaposság elleni praktikák után. Nemrég akadtam rá egy oldalra, ahol a legjobb kajákat mutatta be a macskajaj ellen. A leves és a pirítós kombinációja tűnt a legjobbnak, és igazam is lett.

-Hehe. Igaz. Na de most mennem kell, mert Itachi más biztosan aggódik miattam. Még egyszer köszönöm a segítséget, most már sokkal jobban érzem magamat.

Sasuke elkezdett öltözködni. Már az ajtó előtt volt, amikor megállt egy pillanatra és hátranézett.

-Mond csak, nem lenne kedved eljönni egyszer hozzánk. Itachi is biztos szívesen megismerne téged. Mi a válaszod?

-Persze, eljövök egyszer. Akkor kérlek vigyázz magadra, és ha még másnaposság elleni receptek kellenének, csak fordulj hozzám.

-Ebben biztos lehetsz. Akkor én mentem. Szia. - Sasuke kinyitotta az ajtót, és Hinatával találta szembe magát - Ah, te vagy Hyuuga Hinata, ugye?

-Igen. Te meg Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura fiúja. Mit keresel itt?

-Ej, gyertek be mind a ketten, és itt beszélgessetek. Én is akarom hallani, hogy miről van szó. Sasuke, te meg hívd fel Itachit, és mond meg neki, hogy 1-2 óra múlva otthon leszel.

-Hát, jó. Gyere, Hinata. - invitálta beljebb Sasuke az ajtóban ácsorgó lányt.

-Köszi.

Naruto elvezette a párost a nappaliba. Széthúzta a hatalmas ablakokon a sötétítő függönyöket, így a reggeli napfény beragyogta az egész szobát. Sasuke és Hinata leültek a kanapéra, addig Naruto elszaladt a konyhába a kávéért, amit a levesfőzés közben csinált. Kivitte vendégeinek, és elkezdtek beszélgetni.

-Sasuke, már kérdeztem az előbb is. Mit keresel itt?

-Narutóval és Kibával elmentünk az esete egyet inni, de Naruto annyira berúgott, hogy haza kellett őt hoznom. Már késő volt, így itt maradtam.

-Aha. Értem.

-Drágám, miért jöttél ilyen korán? Valami történt? - Naruto mézes-mázosan beszélt Hinatával, amitől Sasuke határozottan undorodott.

-Nem, csak szerettelek volna látni téged. Talán baj?

-Áááá, dehogy baj.

-Jiraya úr keresett téged. Azt mondta, hogy fontos ügyben kell beszélnie veled.

-Ero-sennin akar valamit, ez nem tetszik nekem.

-Naruto, kérdezhetek tőled valamit? - Sasuke csak félve merte feltenni a kérdést.

-Már kérdeztél, de a válaszom igen. Mit szeretnél tudni?

-Mikor volt a szüleid balesete?

Hinata villámokat szórt, de ez Sasukét szemmel láthatóan nem érdekelte.

-Már 2 hónapja. - ezzel Naruto felállt és otthagyta a két vendéget.

-Tudhatnád, hogy ez mennyire rosszul érinti őt, akkor mégis miért hozod fel ezt a témát?

-Csak tudni szerettem volna, ennyi az egész.

-Én utána megyek, te meg menj haza és lehetőleg maradj távol tőle. Nem akarom őt szenvedni látni, és ahogy látom csak tőled kell tartanom. Légyszíves, hagyd őt békén.

-Sajnálom, de nem tehetem. Tudom, hogy mennyire szenved. Segíteni fogok neki, amiben csak tudok, és nem tudsz megakadályozni benne.

-Makacs vagy, belátom. Rendben van, ahogy akarod. De ha még egyszer felhozod előtte ezt a témát, személyesen foglak eltávolítani téged a közeléből.

-Rendbe. - ezzel Sasuke befejezte a beszélgetést, és elment.

_~Nekem ez gyanús. Két hónapja tűntek el a szülei, és csak annyit tud, hogy a gép belerepült az óceánba? Ennek utána kell néznem. És még meg kell kérdeznem ezt az Usuratonkachit, hogy emlékszik-e arra a csókra a jakuzziban? Furcsa, hogy nem említette. Lehet, hogy elfelejtette, vagy pedig egyáltalán nem emlékszik rá? Inkább hagyom ezt. Nem fogom ilyesmivel is leterhelni. Majd ha eljön az ideje, akkor előhozakodok vele, addig pedig minden erőmmel erre fogok koncentrálni.~_

* * *

><p><strong>Az Uchiha házban<strong>

-Aniki, hazajöttem.

-Üdv itthon, Otouto. Nos, hogy van a barátod?

-A végére neki kellett engem ápolnia. Na de lenne egy kérdésem. Hallottál már az Uzumaki család tragédiájáról?

-A repülőgép balesetre gondolsz?

-Arra. Na és csak annyit tudnak, hogy a gép belezuhant az óceánba? Semmi roncs, vagy holttest?

-Nem is keresték. A jel megszakadt, valahol az óceán felett, és így tudták, hogy az lezuhant. Miért érdekel ez téged ennyire?

-Nagyon furcsa érzésem van. Egyébként meg a szőke teljes neve, Uzumaki Naruto. Az ő szülei utaztak azon a gépen.

-Jézusom. Szegény fiú. És mégis miért érdekel ez téged?

-Szeretnék segíteni Narutónak. Nii-san, megtennéd nekem, hogy utánajársz a pontos helyszínnek, ahol megszakadt a jel? Szeretnék elmenni oda. Jössz te is?

-Persze, hogy jövök. Nagyon különleges fiú lehet, ha ennyire aggódsz miatta. Még sosem láttalak ilyen segítőkésznek, még Sakurával szemben sem.

-Valami van abban a Dobeban, ami erre késztet. De elég a dumából, munkára.

-Igenis, kapitány. - kuncogott Itachi magában.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke és Itachi akcióba lendülnek. Mi lesz a végeredmény? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	5. A felmentősereg

-Sasuke, megszereztem a helyszínt. Akár most is indulhatunk.

-Aniki, te vagy a legjobb. Akkor ha lehet, most rögtön elakarok menni oda. A repülőgépet is elintézted?

-Hát persze. Ne nézz már ennyire ostobának. Apával elég sokáig kellett veszekednem, mire megengedte, de végül anya segítségével, sikerült elhalásznom egyet.

-Szuper. Akkor menjünk is.

Az Uchiha fivérek elindultak a baleset helyszínére. Sasuke a saját szemével akarta látni azt a helyet, ahol meghalt az Uzumaki házaspár.

* * *

><p>Eközben, Naruto és Jiraya kitartóan vitatkoztak.<p>

-Nem tartod meg a bandát! Nem lesz időd rájuk és a cégre is! Szerintem fontosabb a jövőd, ezért szólj a barátaidnak, hogy felbontod a csapatot.

-Nem fogom! Ez az egyetlen támaszom, amióta... - Naruto vett egy mély levegőt - Hagyjuk. Nem fogom felbontani a bandát, és kész. Ameddig lesz időm a cégre és rájuk is, addig nem lehet egy rossz szavad se. Eddig is bírtam a tempót. Értetted?

-Nem, nem értettem. Ha jól tudom Kiba, Chouji és azaz Uchiha fiú a tagok. Majd én személyesen fogom értesíteni őket a helyzetről.

-Ha megteszed, kifogok lépni a cégből!

-Úgysem fogsz, mert ez az egész kóceráj a szüleidtől maradt hátra, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy pár barát miatt nem fogsz lemondani róla.

-Grrrrr! Te rohadt szemétláda! - ezzel Naruto kirohant az iroda ajtaján.

-Ezt a te érdekedben teszem, takonypóc.

_~Beszélnem kell valakivel, de sürgősen. Sasuke talán ráér. De miért ő? Hisz Hinatával is bírnám megosztani a gondomat, nem? Most tökmindegy. Sasuke és kész._ - Naruto sétált, nézte, hogy merre lehet azaz utca, amit a papíron ír. Sasukétól kapta, hogy bármikor eltudjon menni hozzá a szőke - _Ez az! Megvan. Na akkor, Naruto, csengess szépen.~_

Meg is történt, de semmi válasz. Megpróbálta még egyszer, de ugyan az lett a végeredmény.

_~Lehet, hogy nincs itthon? Biztos valami közbejött neki a céggel kapcsolatban. Oh, na ne már! Pedig azt mondta, ha szükségem van rá, akkor nyugodtan forduljak hozzá. Erre amikor tényleg a legnagyobb gondok gyötörnek, ő nincs itt. Sasuke merre vagy?~_

* * *

><p>-Aniki, nézd!<p>

-Mit?

-Innen nem messze van egy sziget. Lehet...

-Nézzük meg gyorsan.

* * *

><p>-Hinata, szabad vagy most? - Naruto a telefon másik oldaláról várta a választ.<p>

-Igen. Valami baj van?

-Csak szeretnék beszélni valakivel. Voltam Sasukénél, de ő nincs otthon. (Naruto olyan butus. Pont Hinatának kellett ezt elmondania...)

-Sasuke már megint. Miért mentél elsőből hozzá?

-Nem tudom. Csak arra vitt a lábam, de most nincs itt és sürgősen szükségem van valakire, vagy felrobbanok.

-Hol találkozzunk?

-A parkban, ha nem gond. Lehetne most rögtön?

-Persze.

* * *

><p><strong>A parkban<strong>

-Hinata, szia. - kiabálta messziről Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, mond mi a gond? - kérdezett rá Hinata a lényegre, amikor a fiúja végre odaért és leült mellé a padra.

-Ahh! Emlékszel, mondtad, hogy Jiraya keresett engem. Elmentem a vállalathoz, ő meg elkezdett veszekedni velem, hogy a bandát bontsam fel. Most alapítottam meg, nem akarom rögtön szétrombolni. Kiba, Chouji és Sasuke is nagyon szomorú lenne, szerintem.

_~Sasuke? Ő is tagja?~_

-Szerintem Jiraya úrnak igaza van. Teljesen lefogod terhelni magadat, és a végén még lebetegszel. Ez nem tesz jót neked. Ha meg szeretnél beszélgetni valakivel, vagy csak lófrálni valamerre, én itt leszek neked. Akár elmehetünk Kibával és Choujival moziba, vagy egy játékbarlangba.

-Sasuke is jön?

_~Már megint ő. Ez idegesítő!~_

-Szerintem nem, mert neki is ott a cégje, és nem hiszem, hogy lenne ideje rád. Emlékszel, hogy milyen gonosz volt, ott nálad?

-Ne is említsd.

-Na látod. Szerintem, ő csak tönkre akar tenni téged. Kérlek, ne barátkozz vele. Az én kedvemért.

Naruto pár percig csak hallgatott, végig gondolta amit Hinata az előbb mondott neki. Nem tudta elhinni, de a barátnőjének igaza van.

-Csak a te kedvedért, meg persze Jirayaért is. - vigyorodott el szomorkásan a szőke.

-Oké. _~Na végre. Nehezebb volt, mint hittem, de végül sikerült. Naruto, te az enyém vagy, és nem engedem meg egy kis senki Uchihának, hogy elvegyen téged tőlem.~_

* * *

><p>-Aniki, ezek itt nem gumicsónak maradványok?<p>

-Otouto, neked sas szemed van. Ezek tényleg azok.

-Küldjétek ki a kereső csapatokat. Lehet, hogy a célszemélyek itt vannak a szigeten. De akárkit találtok, rögtön jelentsétek a rádiókon keresztül.

-Igenis! - visszahangzott az egyhangú válasz.

-Nii-san, remélem sikerül.

-Sasuke, ne aggódj. Bízzunk a legjobbakban.

* * *

><p>-Kiba! Kiba, itthon vagy?<p>

-Jah. Csak egy pillanat. - pár perc múlva nyílt Inuzuka ház bejárati ajtaja - Oh? Naruto? Mond, mi szél hozott erre?

-Csak szólni akartam, hogy a bandát felbontom.

-Mivan? Gyere be!

-Nem lehet. Még Choujinak is szólnom kell.

-Várj, jövök veled és akkor elmondhatod, hogy mi ütött beléd.

Kiba visszaszaladt a házba, szólt az anyjának, hogy elmegy sétálni Akamaruval és már rohant ki beszélni barátjával.

-Na mesélj. Mi a jó frász történt? Nemrég alapítottad a csapatot, plusz minden jól ment, akkor miért teszed tönkre?

-Ero-sennin és Hinata ráébresztettek arra, hogy nem fogom bírni a céget is vezetni és a bandában gitározni.

-De eddig is bírtad, nem? Akkor most miért van másképpen?

-Most jöttem rá, hogy eddig csak azért nem ment tönkre a vállalat, mert Jiraya ott volt és mindent helyre rakott. De ezt a posztot nekem kellene betöltenem, hisz anyától és apától csak ez maradt nekem. Sajnálom. Ha akartok, tik együtt maradhattok, és bírjátok Nejit is hívni, hogy felszabadult egy hely. Majd Choujinak is így mondom.

-Nem, mink csak téged akarunk. Sasukének már szóltál?

-Nem, mert nem találtam otthon. Sőt, ha lehet ne is beszélj róla a jelenlétemben, oké?

-Mivan? Összevesztetek?

-Nem, csak Hinata ráébresztett arra is, hogy Sasuke nem foglalkozik azzal, hogy mit érzek a szüleim elvesztése miatt, és állandóan felhozza ezt a témát. Nagyon jól tudja, hogy mennyire rosszul esik nekem erről beszélni, de ő akkor is húzza ezzel az idegeimet.

-Szerintem csak kíváncsi.

-Lehet, de te és Chouji is kíváncsiak voltatok/vagytok, sőt a többiek is, de nem hozzátok fel állandóan. Inkább megvárjátok, míg magamtól rá nem szánom magamat, hogy beszéljek, és ez nekem rengeteget jelent.

-Értem. Ebben azért igazad van.

-Na látod. Nem akarok állandóan erre emlékezni. Minél előbb elakarom felejteni, és a jövőre koncentrálni. És az első dolog, hogy felbontom a csapatot, második, hogy elfoglalom a vezetői helyemet a cégnél, és végül elveszem feleségül Hinatát.

-Hogy mi? Na ne már! Máris megakarsz nősülni? Nem korai még?

-Nem korai. Szeretem Hinatát, és vele szeretnék élni. Asszem.

-Na ez az "Asszem" nem volt valami biztató. Várj még egy kicsit. Nehogy elsiesd nekem a dolgokat, mert később nem lesz alkalmad kijavítani.

-Igazad lehet.

-Nem lehet, hanem igazam van.

-Oké, oké. Még várok egy pár hetet.

-Hónapot. - javította ki Kiba.

-A legjobb haverom vagy, szóval bízok benned.

-Na ez a beszéd. Most pedig inkább menjünk el valami jó kis játékbarlangba, de előtte csak hazavisszük Akamarut. Jó?

-Persze. Már vártam, hogy ezt mond. - vigyorgott boldogan Naruto.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama találtunk valamit.<p>

-Merre? - Sasuke türelmetlenül kérdezte a meglepődött férfit.

-A hármas csapat nyomait kövesse, kérem.

-Azonnal ott leszünk. - Sasuke most bátyja felé fordult - Nii-san?

-Induljunk.

-Oké.

Már mélyen bent jártak a dzsungelben, amikor Sasuke halk zörejeket hallott a bokrok mögül. A hármas kereső csapat egyik tagja jött a megbízói elé, kísérőnek.

-Kérem erre.

Néhány hossz perc után, meglátták a többi emberüket is, akik a bokrok mögött figyeltek. Ameddig a megbízóik nem adnak parancsot, addig nem tesznek semmit. Sasuke és Itachi is meglátták amit a keresők is, és elállt a lélegzetük. Egy faház állt egy magasabb fán, és különleges lépcsőféleség vezetett oda fel. A gumicsónak tetőként funkcionált az eső ellen.

-Aniki, gyerünk.

-Oké.

Sasuke bátran kilépett a bokrok mögül Itachival a nyomában.

-Uzumaki úr! Uzumaki asszony! Itt vannak?

Egy sárga hajkorona kukucskált ki a pici ablakon. Sasuke majdnem Naruto nevét kiáltotta fel, mert annyira hasonlított a két hajszín és hajforma.

-Igen, itt vagyunk. Kushina, drágám, itt a felmentősereg.

Minato segített terhes feleségének, lejönni a faházból. Kushina már az utolsó hónap heteiben volt, így nem lett volna meglepő, ha bármikor megindul a szülés.

-Kiben köszönthetjük a bátor megmentőinket? - Minato udvariassága meglepte az Uchiha fivéreket.

-Uchiha Itachi vagyok, ő pedig az öcsém, Sasuke.

-A nevem Uzumaki Minato, ő pedig a feleségem Kushina.

-Örvendek. - hajolt meg Itachi tisztelet tudóan.

-Minato-san, Naruto nagyon fog örülni önöknek, ugye tudják?

-Naruto? Te ismered a fiunkat? És hogy van? Nem beteg? Ugye nem lett olyan perverz, mint Jiraya? - Kushina szépen megbombázta Sasukét a kérdések tömbkelegével.

-Először is, igen ismerem az önök fiát, barátok vagyunk. Másodszor, kicsattan az egészségtől, betegnek, meg csak a péntek és szombat esti nagy piálások után lehet mondani. A perverzségéről nem tudok mit mondani... - fejezte be kicsit pirulva Sasuke.

-Ah, bocsánat. Csak szerettem volna tudni, hogy jól-e van, de ezek után megnyugodtam.

-Akkor a beszélgetést fejezzük itt be, és menjünk haza. - Itachi rögtön a lényegre tért.

-Ezer köszönet. - Minato Kushinát fogva, a hármas kereső csapattal együtt elindultak vissza a hajók felé.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto most megharagudott Sasukére? És vajon Sasuke ajándéka mennyire fogja megváltoztatni a szőke véleményét? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	6. A nagy találkozás

-Végre civilizáció. - mondta Minato hatalmas mosollyal az arcán.

-Igen drágám, de ezek a bátor fiatalok nélkül nem lennénk itt. - Kushina csak halkan tette hozzá.

-Igazad van. - Minato most Sasuke és Itachi felé fordult - Na de miért jöttek ki? Eddig sem kerestek, akkor mégis miért?

-Sasukének köszönjék. Hazajött, és elkezdett kérdezősködni a balesetről.

-Baleset? - nézett kérdőn Minato.

-Miért? Nem az?

-Persze hogy nem. Az a görény Madara elakart tenni minket láb alól, mert kellett neki a mi cégünk is, de arra nem számított, hogy Naruto nem jön velünk az útra, így befuccsolt a terve. Remélem Jiraya jó gondját viseli a fiúnknak.

-Madara? Mármint Uchiha Madara?

-Igen. Nem szerettem volna elmondani, de ha már úgy lett beállítva, hogy baleset, akkor ideje lenne tisztázni a helyzetet.

-Értem. Szóval a mi kedves, drága nagybácsink ilyen görény. Jó tudni. - Sasuke komoly képet vágott, közben Itachi egyetértően bólogatott.

-Nagybácsi? Rokonotok?

-Hát igen, de nem nagyon bírjuk a fejét. Elég egy idegesítő alak.

-Aha.

-Minato, drágám.

-Igen Kushina?

-Lehetne, hogy rögtön a kórházba menjünk?

-Miért? (Minato, cukorpofi, nem egyértelmű? :D)

-Mert, azt hiszem jön Naruto kistestvére.

-Mivan? - üvöltött Minato, és eluralkodott rajta a pánik.

-Michiru, vigyél minket egyenesen a kórházba. - Itachi teljes nyugalommal utasította a sofőrt, az új útirányról.

-Kushina édes, mindjárt a kórházban leszünk.

-Én idehívom Narutót. - Sasuke nyúlt a telefonjáért, de Minato megállította - Minato-san?

-Várj ezzel. Majd ha megszületik a baba, akkor hívd őt. Gondolom úgy akartad a kórházba csalni, hogy nem mondod meg, hogy mink ott vagyunk.

-Hát persze. Egy kis meglepetés annak a Dobenak, mert megbántottam, amikor nála voltam.

-Tényleg? Ennyire sértődős lett?

-Ah! - Kushina állapota egyre rosszabbodott.

-Drágám!

-Nyugi, semmi baj.

* * *

><p><strong>Kórházban, a szülészet előtt<strong>

-Aniki, mond, anya is így szenvedett amikor én jöttem?

-Hát, valahogy úgy. A nők tényleg elképesztőek. Egy ekkora babát képesek 9 hónapon keresztül vinni a hasukban, és utána még hatalmas fájdalmak közt megszülni. Tényleg elképesztő.

-Nii-san, még sosem láttalak ilyennek.

-Milyennek?

-Hát, hogy valamin ennyire csodálkozol. Érdekes vagy ilyenkor.

-Sasuke! - babasírás szűrődött ki az ajtón - Na megjött az új családtagjuk.

-Vajon bemehetünk? - erre Minato kukkantott ki az ajtón, majd egy laza kézmozdulattal beinvitálta a fiúkat.

Sasuke és Itachi csak mosolyogni tudtak a jeleneten, ami fogadta őket. Kushina egy csöppnyi testet tartott a kezében, aki kitartóan bőgött, Minato meg ott táncikált felesége mellett, mert ő is szerette volna megfogni a picit.

-Amikor Naruto született akkor őt nem akartad ennyire megfogni. Most mi változott?

-Talán az, hogy Naruto volt az első babánk, és még féltem, hogy talán elejtem. De amióta először fogtam őt, és nem esett ki a kezemből, azóta felbátorodtam.

-Értem. Tessék, de vigyázz rá.

-Persze.

Minato elkezdte dajkálni a kis bőgőmasinát, aki a gyengéd mozdulatokra lassan elhallgatott, utána pedig elaludt. Sasuke és Itachi is közelebb mentek, hogy lássák a babát.

-Mi lesz a neve? - kíváncsiskodott Sasuke.

-Szerintem Kyuubi. - mondta Minato.

-Drágám, ez a név tökéletes rá. Naruto is biztos örülni fog neki... - Kushina elhallgatott.

-Édes?

-Mikor láthatom végre Narutót? Úgy szeretném már magamhoz ölelni őt.

-Hidd el, nekem is ez a legnagyobb vágyam ebben a pillanatban.

-Akkor, elnézésüket kérem. Mindjárt megpróbálom idecsalni őt, úgy, hogy ne fogjon gyanút. - ezzel Sasuke otthagyta bátyját és az Uzumaki házaspárt.

* * *

><p><strong>A kórház előtt<strong>

Sasuke matatott a zsebében, mobilja után kutatva. Nagy nehezen előkerül a kis kütyü, majd elkezd tárcsázni. Kicseng. Még egyszer, majd valaki felveszi.

-Hallo, Naruto?

-Nem, itt Hinata. Naruto éppen fürdik. Sasuke, te vagy az?

-Igen, én. Szeretném ha szólnál Narutónak, hogy beszélni akarok vele.

-Sajnálom, de Naruto nem akar veled szóba állni. A bandát is felbontotta, és most csak a cégnek él, és nekem. Kérlek, hagyd őt békén. Ne menj a közelébe, oké?

-Nem, egyáltalán nem oké. És miért nem akar velem beszélni?

-Haragszik rád, sőt, inkább dühös. Amióta rákérdeztél a házában a balesetre, azóta sikerült rábeszélnem őt, hogy te egy gonosz ember vagy, és egyet értett velem. Jiraya mondta, hogy szüntesse meg a bandát, szóval Narutónak nem volt más választása, de szerintem jól tette.

-Hinata, te voltál az, aki Narutót ellenem hangolta?

-Nem. Te kerested magadnak a bajt.

-Csak egyszer kérdeztem a Kibával való kocsmázás óta.

-Ez is tökéletesen elég volt.

-Büdös kurva. Azt hittem, hogy kedves vagy, de baromi nagyot tévedtem.

-Hogy mit mondtál?

Sasuke letette a telefont. _~Azt a rohadt... Most rögtön elmegyek Narutóhoz. Ezt nem hagyom ennyiben.~_

-Sasuke-kuun! - messziről hallani lehetett Sakura kiáltozását.

_~Na most még ez hiányzott. G__yorsan le kell ráznom őt.~_

-Ah, Sakura. Mond, mit keresel te erre?

-Ezt inkább én kérdezhetném tőled. Egyébként én gyakorlatra jöttem ide, tudod, doktornő leszek itt az egyetem után.

_~Ó, a francba. Teljesen elfelejtettem.~_

-Ja ja. Igaz. - _~Nem húzom sokáig. Szeretem azt a barom Narutót, ezért nincs szükségem erre az idióta libára.~ - _Sakura mondanom kell valamit.

-Mondjad. Mi nyomja a pici szívedet?

-Vége.

-Minek van vége? - értetlenkedett a rózsaszín hajú.

-A kapcsolatunknak van vége. Szakítok veled.

Sakura először nem hitt a saját fülének, de amikor látta Sasuke komoly arcát, sírás közelbe került. Nem értette, a fekete most miért tette ezt.

-De én szeretlek. Akkor mégis miért?

-Mást szeretek. Szívből. Eddig nem is tudtam milyen az, ha szívből szeretsz valakit, de most már tudom. Sajnálom Sakura, de vége. - Sasuke befejezte a beszélgetést, és Sakura mellett elsétálva útjára indult.

_~Sajnálom, de tényleg máshoz húz a szívem. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy az a Dobe ennyire magával tud ragadni.~_

-Sasuke-kun, várj! Beszéljük meg. - de mindhiába kiabált Sakura ex fiúja után, az még meg sem fordult.

Sakura sírógörcsöt kapott a kórház előtt. Pár vele egy idős nővértanonc meglátta a síró lányt, és azonnal kimentek hozzá. Itachi is éppen kifele tartott a kórházból, amikor meglátta a földön ülő lányt.

-Segíthetek? - majd Itachi odalépett Sakura mellé.

Magas, fekete hajú férfi, éj fekete szemekkel. _~Majdnem ugyanolyan mint Sasuke.~ _Gondolta Sakura, és egy pillanattal később eszmélt fel arra, hogy az ismeretlen fiú a kezét nyújtja.

-K-Köszönöm. - nyögte a még sokkban lévő Sakura.

-Mi történt?

-Most szakított velem a fiúm.

-Értem. Innál velem egy kávét a menzán?

-Azt megköszönném.

-Sakura, akkor majd szólok a doktornőnek, hogy én helyettesítelek. Ok?

-Ino, neked véget ért a mai gyakorlatod. Menj haza, mindjárt bemegyek dolgozni, csak előbb összeszedem magamat egy kicsit.

-Hagyd. Inkább menj haza, és pihenj le. Tudom mennyire szereted Sasukét, és tudom azt is, hogy ez mennyire fáj neked.

-Köszi, Ino. Viszonozni fogom a szívességedet.

Itachi elkerekedett szemekkel nézte az előtte álló, könnyeit törölgető lányt. Gyönyörű rózsaszínű haja nagyon emlékeztette a cseresznyefa szirmaira, és azok a smaragdzöld szemek kellemesen csillogtak a napfényben. Nem hitte el az idősebbik Uchiha, hogy Sasuke szakított egy ilyen szépséggel. (LOL!)

-Hazaviszlek, ha nem bánod.

-Köszönöm. De legalább a neved elárulnád?

-Ah, bocsi. Itachi vagyok.

-Milyen Itachi?

-Uchiha Itachi.

-Sa-Sasuke bátyja?

-Igen.

Sakura elájult. Itachi nagyon megijedt, de Ino megnyugtatta a srácot, hogy Sakurára ez gyakran rájön. Ha valami nagyon ijesztőt lát, vagy sokk éri, akkor mindig elájul, de ez nem komoly. A gyógyszer pedig az alvás, rengeted alvás. Itachi megjegyezte a "terápiát" és rögtön betette a lányt a kocsiba, és elvitte magához.

Sasuke eközben futólépésben haladt Naruto háza felé. Már alig kapott levegőt, de ez nem érdekelte. Szerette volna minél előbb látni a Dobeját, és ezért egy pillanatra sem állt meg. Végre elérte a villát. Becsöngetett. Furcsamód, a kapu egyből kinyílt. _~Vár valakit?~ _Nem vacakolt az ifjabbik Uchiha, azonnal belépett. Odaállt az ajtó elé, majd becsöngetett.

-Hinata drága, ez gyors... volt... Mit keresel itt?

-Érted jöttem.

-Minek?

-Csak gyere velem.

-Nem megyek. Hinata mesélte, hogy mit mondtál neki a telefonba. Hogy képzelted ezt? Hogy kurvázhattad le a barátnőmet? Nem vagyok rád kíváncsi. Hagyj békén engem. - Naruto beakarta csukni az ajtót, de Sasuke odatette a lábát - Mit csinálsz? Azonnal menj innen! - a fekete nagy nehezen kilökte az ajtót, és elkapta az Uzumaki srác kezét - Eressz el!

-Nem. - Sasuke magához rántotta a szőkét, és megcsókolta - Nem, ameddig nem magyarázom el neked, hogy Hinata mennyire becsapott tégedet.

-Hinata?

-Igen, ő. Azt mondta, hogy én vagyok a rossz, de közben ő irányít téged, ahogy neki tetszik. Azt mondta nekem a telefonba, hogy amikor rákérdeztem a balesetre, utána sikerült engem beállítania egy gonosz embernek. Ezt így mondta.

-Micsoda?

-Naruto, miért van nyitva az ajtó? Sasuke, te mit keresel itt? És miért öleled Narutót? Ereszd el őt, most! - kiabált a lány.

-Vagy mi lesz?

-Naruto, hajítsd őt ki innen!

-Hinata, igaz?

-Micsoda?

-Amit Sasuke mondott. Az, hogy te azt mondtad neki, hogy sikerült beállítanod őt gonosznak előttem. Ez igaz?

-Ne higgy neki, Naruto. Csak kihasznál téged.

-Hinata! Elég. Sasuke nem próbált meg engem irányítani, soha. De te még most is manipulálni akarsz. Vége van a játéknak. Most menj innen.

-De...

-Semmi de! Menj! - fojtotta Naruto a nőbe a szót.

-Ahogy gondolod. De csak hogy tudd, most nagyon rossz döntést hoztál.

-Menj már!

Naruto összecsuklott Sasuke karjai közt, majd a földre ült a feketével együtt.

-Bocsáss meg. Kérlek, bocsáss meg.

-Semmi baj. Tényleg egy elvetemült kis kígyó ez a lány. Olyan kis ártatlan pofija van, de nagyon ravasz.

-Ja. Na de miért jöttél ide?

-Ah! Majdnem elfelejtettem. Gyere velem.

-Hova?

-Csak gyere.

* * *

><p><strong>A kórházban<strong>

-Miért jöttünk ide? Sasuke?

-Bocsi, éppen Itachi SMS-jét olvastam. De most fontosabb az én ajándék, amit neked szánok.

-Itt?

-Csak figyelj.

Az egyik kórterem ajtaja előtt megállt Sasuke, mindjárt mögötte pedig Naruto. Babasírás szűrődött ki a vékony falemez mögül.

-Ez meg?

Sasuke kinyitotta az ajtót, így Naruto láthatta a bent álló férfit, karjai közt egy babával, és egy nőt az ágyon fekve.

-Anya? Apa? - Naruto könnyes szemmel hátranézett Sasukére - Ez most egy vicc?

Minato közben odaadta a babát Kushinának, és Naruto háta mögé lépett, majd amikor a szőke megfordult, a boldog apuka átölelte a fiát.

-Szerinted csak vicc? - súgta Naruto fülébe.

-Apaa! - a szőke nem bírta tovább. Amint megérezte apja meleg ölelését saját bőrén, az agya sikított a boldogságtól. Könnyei nagyobb patakokként folytak le arcán, és szorosan visszaölelte apját, attól félve, hogy elfog tűnni.

-Ne aggódj, Naruto. Itt vagyok. Nézd. Ott van anyu is.

-Anya? - a hiperaktív srác csak félve mert az ágy felé nézni.

-Nem ismered meg a saját anyádat, fiam. Ejnye, ennyire nem szeretsz?

A szőkének ennyi elég volt. Egy pillantás alatt ott volt az ágy mellett, és puszikkal támadta le Kushinát, ölelte a meglepett nőt, hirtelen nem tudta hogyan fejezhetné ki boldogságát. Amikor befejezte az ölelést, elemelkedett egy kicsit, így meglátta a pici öcsikéjét.

-Ő lenne az...?

-Igen. Ő Kyuubi, az Uzumaki család új tagja.

Naruto ránézett Sasukére, ismét könnybe lábadt a szeme, majd odafutott a feketéhez. Olyan hévvel vetette magát az Uchihára, hogy Sasuke nem bírta tartani a sújt, és így hanyatt esett a szőkével együtt.

-Hej, Dobe. Kiakarsz nyírni?

-Köszönöm, köszönöm, és még ezerszer és ezerszer köszönöm. Ezt soha az életben nem fogom tudni viszonozni. Köszönöm. - Minato és Kushina fülig érő mosollyal nézték a jelenetet.

-Mond csak Naruto. Tik ketten együtt vagytok? - Kushina nem bírta tovább visszafogni magát.

-Mi? Nem! Dehogy! Sasukének, egyébként barátnője van.

-Csak volt.

-Heh?

-Szakítottam vele, mielőtt elmentem volna hozzád. Most Itachi vigyáz rá.

-Aha!

-Akkor? - Kushina nézte a két fiút.

-Szerinted, Sasuke?

-Nem tudom. Talán igen. Szerinted?

-Nekem nem talán, hanem biztos.

-Anya. Apa. Nem gond?

=Mi? - kérdezték egyszerre, eléggé meglepetten.

-Az, hogy egy fiúba vagyok szerelmes.

-Ne butáskodj. Azt szeretsz, akit akarsz. Nekem az a fontos, hogy boldog legyél. - mosolygott Kushina a még mindig földön ülő fiára.

A szőke boldogsága most a felhők közt szállt. Nem merte elhinni, hogy a szülei ismét ott vannak vele. Sasuke meg annak örült, hogy a szőkét ilyennek láthatta.

* * *

><p><strong>Ismét együtt az Uzumaki család. Mindenki boldog, de egy bűnöző még szabadlábon van. Madara vajon megússza a gyilkossági kísérletet? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	7. Madara leleplezése

Sasuke, Naruto és Minato leültek egy-egy székre, közben a nővérke elvitte Kyuubit aludni, így Kushina is bírta követni a beszélgetést.

-Valahogy rá kellene vennem Madarát, hogy beszéljen nekem az esetről. De hogy a jó frászba csináljam? - gondolkozott Sasuke, de semmi jó ötlet nem jutott az eszébe.

-Nem lesz egyszerű, az biztos. Sasuke, köszönjük ezt a rengeteg segítséget.

-Szívesen, Minato-san. Plusz, ezt Narutóért is csinálom, mert bizony, majdnem elveszítette a családját egy idióta rokonunk miatt. Felelősséget vállalok az egészért.

-Nehogy! Ez nem a te hibád! Az, hogy Madara megakart minket ölni, az nem a te bűnöd.

-Igaza van. Ne magadat okold. - értett egyet Naruto apjával. Közben megcsörrent a telefonja - Igen? Itt Naruto.

-Hol a frászban lófrálsz, te kölyök? Azonnal gyere be az irodába! Van pár papír amit csak neked szabad kitöltened. Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról? - üvöltött Jiraya, majdnem beszakítva Naruto dobhártyáját.

-Add ide. - suttogta Minato. Naruto csak jókat kuncogva átadta a készüléket - Sensei, egy kicsit együtt érzőbb is lehetnél a fiammal. Mégis mit képzelsz? Ilyen hangon nem beszélhetsz vele.

-Naruto, ne idegesíts... Mivan? Mi-Minato? Nem, az nem lehet.

-Sensei. Még a tanítványod hangját sem ismered meg? Szégyelld magad. - nevetett hangosan bele a telefonba a gonosz tanítvány. XD

-Minato! Hol vagy?

-A kórházban Kushinával, Narutóval és Sasukével. Miért?

-Azonnal oda megyek. Melyikben?

-Konoha főkórháza. 203-as szoba.

-Máris ott vagyok.

* * *

><p><strong>10 perc múlva<strong>

-Minato! Kushina! Jól vagytok?

-Persze, Sensei. Na és te hogy vagy manapság?

Jiraya először átölelte halottnak hitt tanítványát, majd örömkönnyeit letörölve, válaszolt a kérdésre.

-Egész jól, bár Naruto okoz néha egy kis fejfájást. Legújabb hülye ötlete egy rock banda volt, de felbontattam vele.

-Miért? Naruto nagyon szereti a zenét. Ez a kis csapat biztos nagy sikereket halmozott volna fel. - Minato fiához fordult - Mond csak. Lenne kedved újra összehozni azt az együttest?

Naruto nem válaszolt, hanem előbb Sasukére nézett.

-Mivan? - emelte fel a szemöldökét az ifijabbik Uchiha.

-Akarsz az énekesünk lenni?

-Ez hogy jön ide?

-Akarsz?

-Hát persze, te hülye. Miért ne akarnék.

-Akkor megbeszéltük. Mint a főnix madár, úgy poraiból támad fel az együttes.

-Ez a beszéd, fiam. - örvendezett Minato.

-De előtte, még Madarát akarom hűvösön látni. Addig egy lépést nem teszek. Majdnem elvette a szüleimet és a kis tesómat, ezt nem hagyom ennyiben.

-Hidd el, Naruto, én sem fogom hagyni. - Sasuke bizalmat sugárzóan rátette a kezét Naruto vállára.

-Akkor? Mi a terv? - szólalt meg Jiraya.

-Itt kezdődnek a bajok. Semmi tervünk sincs. - Kushina csak szomorkásan válaszolt a kérdésre.

-Szerintem a két Uchiha közül elmehetne valamelyik, és azt hazudhatná Madarának, hogy tudja, hogyan tehetné el Narutót láb alól. Gondolom, nem tudja, hogy Minato és Kushina élnek, nem? Így könnyen be lehetne csapni, és amikor elkezd énekelni mint a kismadár, fel lehet venni egy diktafonra. Nos? - mindenki csak tátott szájjal nézett a perverz hegyi remetére.

-Sensei, ha te megjelensz, ott a tervek csak úgy záporoznak. Azta mindenit! Te egy zseni vagy. - ámélkodott Minato.

-Ez tényleg jó. - értett egyet Sasuke - Na de mit mondjak? Valahogy el kell hitetnem vele, hogy igazat beszélek.

-Te akarsz menni? - Naruto csak kérdőn nézett szerelmére.

-Hát persze. Ez az én harcom is. Mindenféle képen dutyiba akarom küldeni azt a görényt. Így az Uchiha hírnevünkön egy mély vágás keletkezik, de majd Itachival és a szüleimmel együtt, újra tisztára mossuk magunkat.

-És az Uzumaki vállalat segítségére is számíthattok. - Kushina boldogan tette hozzá.

-Köszönöm szépen, Kushina-san. Akkor, Jiraya-san, mégis mit mondjak Madarának, hogy higgyen nekem?

-Ezt én sem igazán tudom. - vakarta a fejét a fehér hajú.

-Na szép. - ekkor Naruto fejében meggyulladt az ihlet fénye - Na és mi lenne, ha azt mondanád, hogy közel állsz hozzám, mert az együttesem énekese vagy, így bármikor van alkalmad arra, hogy megölj, de előtte be kell avatnia a terve eddigi részleteibe. És ezek után jön Ero-sennin terve.

-Szuper vagy fiam! _~Franc! Még Naruto is tudott valami jót mondani, csak én nem.~ _Bosszankodott Konoha Sárga Villanása.

-Oké. Akkor még ma elmegyek Madarához. Sőt, inkább most rögtön.

-Nem vársz inkább egy kicsit?

-Mire várjak, Naruto? Te is minél előbb börtönben akarod tudni azt a gyilkost, nem? Akkor miért fogsz vissza?

-Hűtsd le azt a forró fejedet, te idióta.

-Mit mondtál?

-Hallgass végig. Ha ilyen izgatottan mész el hozzá, tuti, hogy gyanút fog. Ne hamarkodd el a dolgokat. Ha eddig tudtunk várni, akkor ezen a pár órán ne múljon. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy pont ezen az 1-2 órán múlik a küldetés sikere. Ne siess.

-És ezt pont egy hiperaktív szőkétől kell hallanom. Most akár a busz is elcsaphatna, azon sem lepődnék meg ennyire. - viccelődött a fekete.

-Inkább menjünk haza. - Naruto most Jiraya-hoz fordult - Te menj vissza a vállalathoz, de ne mondj senkinek semmit. - a szőke most szüleihez fordult - Anya és Apa, tik itt maradtok a kórházban, lehetőleg titokban. - a parancsokat osztó most Sasuke mellé lépett - Te és én meg hazamegyünk, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

-Az én fiam. - emelte magasra Minato a fejét, nagyon büszke volt Narutóra.

-Menjünk. - szólt Sasuke szerelmének.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto házában<strong>

-Most elmegyek fürdeni, utána pedig szépen felöltözök és megyek.

-Rendben van.

20-30 perc után, Sasuke vizesen, egy törölközővel körülkötve lépett ki a fürdőből. Narutónak szó szerint eleredd az orra-vére. Sasuke aggódva lépett a vérző szőke mellé.

-Hey, jól vagy?

-Persze, csak még elképzelni sem tudta, hogy hogyan nézhetsz ki egy szál törölközőben. Hát, biztos hogy jobban, mint amire számítottam.

-Oh? Szóval tetszik amit látsz?

-Hát persze, hogy igen. Akkor nem mondtam vol... - befejezni már nem bírta, mert Sasuke ajkai rátapadtak az övéire, ezzel is belefojtva a szót. Néhány hosszú pillanat múlva elvált egymástól a két éhes száj.

-Ennek örülök. - mosolygott rá Sasuke a meglepett szőkére. - Nos, felöltözök és megyek.

-Rendben van. Sasuke!

-Igen?

-Vigyázz magadra.

-Mondanod sem kell.

* * *

><p>Sasuke elindult küldetése befejezése felé. Ahogy közelebb ért a célpontjához, szíve annál hevesebben vert. <em>~Olyan ideges vagyok, hogy még koncentrálni sem birok. Nyugi... Nyugi... Ezt Narutóért csinálom. Semmi gond.~ <em>Sasuke odaért a vállalat ajtajához, majd belépési engedélyt kért Madarához. Zöld utat kapott, közben a diktafont előkészítette a zsebében. Az iroda ajtaja előtt még vett egy nagy, nyugtató levegőt, majd belépett. A célszemély ott ült az asztalánál, szadista vigyorát mutatva.

-Hello, Sasuke. Minek köszönhetem ezt a váratlan, de annál szebb meglepetést?

-Nem kertelek. Tudom, hogy elakarod tenni Narutót láb alól. Ha akarod segítek neked, de előtte avass be a terved eddigi részleteibe, és mond meg, hogy mit akarsz tenni az Uzumaki céggel.

-Többet tudsz mint vártam. Ez jó. Nos, előbb meséld el, hogy hogyan akarod elintézni az Uzumaki kölyköt. Egyáltalán ismeritek egymást?

-Igen. Alapított egy rock együttest, és annak vagyok az énekese. Sokat lógunk együtt, és többször megyünk kocsmázni. Bármikor megmérgezhetem.

-Nagyon találékony. Nos, akkor figyelj. Elmesélem, hogy hogyan nyírtam ki a szüleit. - Madara most Sasuke arcát fürkészte, hátha valami apró rezzenést lát rajta, de semmi. A fekete most bekapcsolta a diktafont, és füleit hegyezve figyelt. - Amikor Minatót és Kushinát üzleti ügyben kihívták külföldre, azt a meghívást én intéztem. A gép már eleve megvolt rongálva, és így könnyen tönkrement az óceán felett. A keresőcsapatokat és a légi irányítókat lefizettem, vagy amelyik így nem akart engedelmeskedni, azokat megfenyegettem. Csak arra az egy dologra nem számítottam, hogy a fiú, Naruto, nem megy velük. Az a kölyök tüske a körmöm alatt. A céget meg átakarom venni, és Uchiha céget csinálni belőle. Ilyen butaságokat még kérdezned sem kell. Nos, akkor mikor végzel vele?

-Nem bántom őt.

-Mi?

-Ezen a diktafonon rajta van az egész vallomásod. - kihúzta Sasuke a felvevőt, és magasra felemelte.

-Te kis rohadék! - Madara kihúzta az asztala fiókját, és egy pisztolyt vett elő - Egy Uchihával több vagy kevesebb, az már nem számít! - és bumm. A pisztoly elsült, Sasuke pedig a földre zuhant, oldalából vastag patakként ömlött a vér.

A titkárnő belépett, majd egy hatalmas sikoly után kiszaladt, és hívta a rendőrséget. Madara menekülni már nem bírt, mert az egyenruhások hamar nyakon csípték. Sasukét mentőautó vitte kórházba, ott pedig a műtőbe vitték, hogy megszabadítsák a golyótól.

Naruto várta, hogy kijöjjön az orvos lehetőleg jó hírekkel. Nem is volt másként. A fémdarab sikeresen el lett távolítva és az Uchiha fiú él és virul. A szőke krokodil könnyeket hullajtva lépett be a bekötözött feketéhez. Durva szidások és egy-két csók után megígérték egymásnak, hogy soha többé nem válnak el.

* * *

><p><strong>Madara börtönben, Naruto a szüleivel. Happy End? Neeeem, még nem. Az együttesről nem hallottunk semmit, és még a nevét sem tudjuk. Hogy mi lesz a kis csapat sorsa? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	8. Mi legyen a nevünk?

Sasuke már lassan három hete lábadozik. Naruto még most is mellette anyáskodik, és nem hagyja azt csinálni, amit éppen szeretne. Fülsüketítőt veszekedés rontja el a meleg nyári délután csendes meghittségét.

-Naruto, szállj le rólam! A sebem teljesen begyógyult! Nem kell már a segítséged! - közben próbálta az őt lefogó szőkét valahogy letúrni magáról. Szerette ezt az idiótát, de ami sok az sok.

-Sajnálom Sasuke, de még egy teljes hetet a nyakadon fogok lógni. Egy hónap lett kiírva mint gyógyulási idő, de te ezt nem tartod fontosnak. Ha nem lennék itt, már az első hét elteltével kint róttad volna a köröket az utcán mp3-al a füledben.

-Az nem a te dolgod, hogy mit csinálok!

-Óóó, dehogy nem. Ha nem vagy hajlandó rám hallgatni, akkor elhívom Ero-sennint és foghatod majd a fejedet, ha elkezdi az új könyvét részletezni. - Naruto látta fenyegetőzésének eredményét. Sasuke egy pillanatig kikerekedett szemekkel bámult fel a szőkére, és egy szempillantás alatt hulla fehérré vált.

-Oké, oké. Nem kell olyan messzire elmenned. Nyugton fogok maradni.

-Szuper. - pattant fel Naruto és lassan visszatolta Sasukét az ágyba, majd szépen betakarta - Ja, még el nem felejtem, ha már a csapat énekese vagy, akkor szerinted mi legyen a nevünk? Mert hát, én kegyetlenül törtem a fejemet, de semmi jó ötlet nem jutott az eszembe. - az ágyban fekvő csak meredt maga elé, majd felemelte a fejét és mély levegőt véve belekezdett mondókájába.

-Hát nézzük, mi lehetne a legmegfelelőbb név számunkra. Hmm... Mit szólsz az Akatsuki-hoz? - Naruto csak jobbra-balra mozgatta a fejét, ezzel nemleges választ adva.

-Túl morbid, szerintem. Nem vagyunk heavy metal banda.

-Na és a Hebi?

-Kígyó? Már elnézést, de nem rí le rólam, hogy utálom a hüllőket és a pókokat? - Sasuke végignézett az ágya mellett ülőn, megvizsgálva minden centit rajta.

-Nem. Az izmos tested arról ad véleményt, hogy te semmitől sem félsz. Legalább is szerintem ez a rád legjobb jellemző.

-Huuh? Sasuke! - fordította el lángoló arcát Naruto - Egyébként tévedsz. Nagyon utálom a kígyókat és a pókokat.

-Najó. Akkor nézzük tovább. Olyan kellene, ami tényleg ránk illik. "Mint a főnix madár, úgy poraiból támad fel az együttes." - idézte fel Sasuke a szőke szavait - Főnix... Madár... Megvan! - Naruto megijedt a hirtelen jött kiáltástól, szíve torkába ugrott, légzése felgyorsult.

-Mi frászt csinálsz, Teme? Majdnem infarktust kaptam!

-Bocsi. Na de figyu, asszem megvan a tökéletes név számunkra.

-És mi lenne az?

-Taka. - jött a válasz.

-Miért pont Taka? - értetlenkedett Naruto.

-Na most hegyezd a füled. Emlékszel arra a mondatodra, amit még a kórházban mondtál? - a szöszke csak bambán nézett ki fejéből, szemmel láthatóan semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy kicsi buksija bármin is rágódna. - Jajj, Naruto már! 'Mint a főnix madár, úgy poraiból támad fel az együttes.' - ismételte végig Sasuke a mondatot.

-Áhá! Ja, emlékszek. És? Most mi is van ezzel?

-A Taka sólymot jelent. Szóval ez a madár lehetne a mi Főnix-ünk, nem?

-De szupi. Ez tényleg jó ötlet. Akkor még beszélek Kibával és Choujival, hogy nekik tetszik-e a név. - elindult kifelé az ajtón, de megtorpant és hátrapillantott - Az ágyban maradsz, mert ha megtudom, hogy valahol sétafikáltál azt nagyon megbánod Jiraya személyében.

-Értettem főnök. - morogta a fekete hajú.

Naruto közben felhívta a másik két tagot, és közölte velük az ötletet. Mind a ketten egy hatalmas igennel fogadták az ötletet. Ezzel el lett döntve. Taka, vagyis sólyom, lett az együttes neve. Eközben, Minato átvette a cég irányítását Narutótol ezzel is több időd adva fiának, hogy Sasukével az együttessel lehessen. Éppen íróasztala mögött ült és nagyba körmölt valami hivatali papírok fölé görnyedve, amikor megszólalt a mobilja. Ránézett a kijelzőre és egy halvány mosoly kíséretében megnyomta a 'Fogad' gombot.

-Mondjad. Mire van szükséged?

-Semmire apa, csak szerettelek volna értesíteni arról, hogy az együttesünk neve Taka lett. Sasuke volt a kitaláló, Kiba meg Chouji pedig beleegyezett. Mit szólsz hozzá?

-Nagyon örülök ennek, fiam. Mond csak, hogy van Sasuke? Fáj még a sebe?

-Ááá... Dehogy. Most is, mielőtt hívtalak volna, vissza kellett valahogy könyörögnöm az ágyba, mert megint rájött az engedj-el-mert-mennem-kell rohama.

-És hogy sikerült mégis visszafognod?

-Hát, szegény Ero-senninel fenyegettem meg.

-Gonosz vagy, viszont másrészről találó.

-Köszi, de most mennem kell, mert asszem Sasuke próbál meg kisurranni a házból. Majd még hívlak, addig is szia.

-Szia. - Minato letette a telefont, eddigi rossz kedve egy pillanat alatt tovaszállt. Ez a pár percnyi beszélgetés a drága gyerekével minden baját elfeledtette, és most már újult erővel vetette bele magát a papírhalomba.

**Egy hónappal később**

-Nos srácok? - nézett végig Naruto a csapaton, és gitárját szorosan magához ölelve nyelt egy hatalmasat - Akkor kezdhetjük?

-Naná! - a csapatkiáltásra Naruto a hüvelykujját felmutatva jelzett, hogy kezdődhet a buli.

A hatalmas lepelszerűség, ami eddig teljes egészében eltakarta a színpadot, elkezdett felfelé mozogni, míg végül minden láthatóvá vált. Chouji egy nagy emelvényen dobjai mögött forgatta kezében a fából készült ütőket, közben Kiba még egy utolsót simított gitárján. Naruto és Sasuke összenézve, egymás szeméből kiplvasva a 'Hajrá!' felkiáltást. A szőke odalépett a mikrofonjához és beleüvöltve szólt a közönséghez.

-Naaaa? Kezdődhet a buli? - hatalmas sikoltozás lett úrrá a hatalmas téren. Lányok hada olvadozott a szőke hangjától és magától attól, hogy élőben láthatták az együttest.

Két héttel ezelőtt fejezték be az első kislemezüket, ami bombasikert hozott. Azóta még sikerült egy másik CD-t is kiadni, és 2 zenéjük a toplistán első illetve második helyezést kapott. Minato a sikereket látva gondolt egyet, és szervezett egy koncertet. A fiúk először léptek fel nagy közönség előtt, ezért érthető volt a feszült hangulat. Ezt a lányok és az ott tartózkodó pár fiú is érezte, ezért kisebb-nagyobb kiáltások hallatszottak: 'Csak nyugodtan, fiúk!' vagy 'Ha nem megy, akkor ne erőltessétek!' és 'Mi bízunk bennetek!' Ezekre a biztató szavakra összenézett a kis csapat, majd egy hatalmas 'Na kezdjük!' felkiáltással a húrok közé csaptak.

Az első szám eljátszása után a tömeg őrjöngött. A színpadon állók erre a reakcióra egyáltalán nem számítottak. Ismét egymásra nézve kezdték a következő számot, és így mentek sorba. Naruto a koncert végeztével hátat fordított a közönségnek. Sem a bandatagok, sem a rajongók nem értették, hogy mit csinál a szőke. Lehetett halványan látni, hogy a zsebében kotorászik, mintha keresne valamit. Néhány feszült másodpercet legyűrve, két markába valami sárgás bigyókat tett. Minato mosolyra húzta a száját. _~Hát eljött ennek is az ideje.~ _Naruto most egy picit begörnyedt, mintha fájna a gyomra, majd hirtelen felegyenesedve a színpadhoz közel állóknak eldobott valamit. A rajongókból álló lányhad a levegőben elkapkodta a sárga valamiket.

-Kitűzők. - mondta halálos nyugalommal a banda vezetője. A többiek tátott szájjal nézték vezérüket, aki csak vigyorogva figyelte a lányokat. Pár pillanattal később megjelent pár fekete ruhás fickó, és a zsebeikbe nyomtak pár maréknyi kitűzőt. Most már mindenki értette az egészet. Sasuke és Kiba is pontosan ugyan azt tették, mint egy-két perccel ezelőtt Naruto. Minden lány sikoltozott, hátulról pedig hallani lehetett a szomorú 'De kár, hogy mink nem kapunk.' sóhajokat. Még egy utolsó köszönetnyilvánítás a tagoktól az eljövők felé és már vonultak is le.

-Ez haláli volt, ember! - örvendezett Kiba.

-Honnan jöttek ezek a kitűzők? - nézett Sasuke kíváncsian.

-Hát, apa volt az egész kitervezője. Sose gondoltam volna, hogy még erre is gondol.

-Így igaz, fiam. - szólalt meg Minato, miután Naruto háta mögé lopakodott.

-Apa! - örült meg a fiú - Láttál minket? És milyenek voltunk?

-Szuperak. Gratulálok a Taka együttes első sikeres koncertjéhez. - mondta a rangidős Uzumaki - Áh! Még el nem felejtem. Kell nektek egy menedzser is, nem?

-Ja, majd kell. - mondta Naruto, közben letörölte verejtéktől csillogó homlokát.

-És mi volna, ha most rögtön bemutatnám?

-Miii? - a szőkének még a lélegzete is elakadt.

-Gyere be! - szólt az ajtó felé a vigyorgó apuka. Némi csend után, belépett egy fekete hajú, unott képű srác. Kb olyan idős lehetett mint a bandatagok. Mindenki tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte a menedzserüket.

-Shikamaru? - törte meg a meglepettségtől termett hirtelen csendet Naruto.

-Helló, mindenki. Akkor jó lesz, ha én felügyelek rátok? - mosolyodott el a reakció láttán.

-Shikamaruu! - vetette nyakába magát a szőke - Nem hittem volna, hogy még látjuk egymást. És most komolyan te leszel a menedzserünk?

-Ja, ha nem bánjátok. Minato-sama kért fel erre a munkára, én pedig szívesen fogadtam el.

-Apa? - nézett hátra az értetlen szőke fej.

-Igen. Mivel már régebb óta ismerem a Nara családot tudom, hogy Shikamaru a legjobb választás számotokra. Nagyon okos srác és méghozzá ismeritek is, mert hát az iskolás barátokat elég nehéz elfelejteni.

-Ezaaaz! - üvöltötte Naruto és Kiba egyszerre. A régi kis csapat ismét együtt, egy új taggal gyarapodva. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru és Chouji már elemi óta elválaszthatatlanok voltak. Az elején még csak Naruto és Kiba voltak ilyen nagyon jóba, de később csatlakozott hozzájuk Shikamaru, aki mellett Chouji állt. Így ők négyen alkották a mindenre kész kis bajkeverőket.

Aludtak, ettek és ittak órán. Visszafeleseltek Iruka-sensei-nek, majd a büntetést meg se várva ugrottak ki az ablakon és eredtek futásnak. A játszótéren fociztak, és megvédték egymást, ha arra került sor. A középiskolát befejezve Shikamarunak egy időre el kellett mennie Japánból. Így a kis csapat majdnem széthullott, de ekkor Naruto mentő ötlete még valamennyire összefogta a barátokat. Sokáig próbáltak megállás nélkül, hogy egyszer, régi barátjuknak bemutathassák a fejlődésük eredményét, és most amikor a csúcson vannak, akkor toppan be az, aki miatt belefogtak ebbe az egészbe. A három srác odalépett Shikamaru elé, és úgy rakták a kezüket, mint a focisták csatakiáltás előtt. Végül a három kéz tetejére a menedzser is rátette a sajátját, majd mindannyian elmosolyodtak. Sasuke látta, hogy mennyi mindenből maradt ki, ami a szőkét illeti.

-Újra együtt. - suttogta Naruto.

-Na jó fiúk. Ezennel a Taka együttes hivatalosan az Uzumaki cég által lesz finanszírozva, amíg be nem indultok.

-Köszi apa. - válaszolta a szőke, és közbe megölelte apját.

**Naruto házában**

-Naruto, kérdezhetek valamit? - Sasuke kezeit maga előtt összefonva nézte a sárga hajat.

-Mit?

-Emlékszel az első csókunkra?

-Amit akkor csináltál, mielőtt kivágtam Hinatát?

-Nem. - nézett komolyan a sötét hajú.

-Mivan? Azelőtt nem is csókolóztunk, bakker! - Naruto teljesen bekattant.

-De volt még előtte egy csók.

-Mikor?

-Amikor részegen hazahoztalak, miután jól gyomron csaptalak. - a szőke bólintott, hogy eddig felfogta a dolgot - Amikor levetkőztettelek, bevonszoltalak a jakuzziba és elindítottam a vizet. - Naruto ismét bólintott, hogy még mindig érti - Akkor valamit motyogtál, utána pedig hátranyúltál az egyik kezeddel, megragadtad a tarkómat és lehúztad a fejemet, majd megcsókoltál. Utána kicsit lejjebb csúsztál, és bevágtad a szundit. Utána már te is tudod, hogy mi történt. - itt megtörtént a filmszakadás. Naruto bambán nézett maga elé, és próbált lenyugodni. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy még amikor Hinatával járt, lesmárolta Sasukét, és ebbe a gondolatba belepirult, majd belső énje adott magának egy jó nagy pofont.

-Ez-Ez komoly? - csuklott el a szöszke hangja.

-Igen. - jött a hideg válasz.

Naruto szó szerint levágódott a székről. Arcát a padló felé fordította, hogy ne keljen Sasuke szemeibe néznie, de ekkor egy kezet érzett álla alatt, ami lassan felemelte azt. Enyhe csókot kapott a kéz tulajdonosától, amitől értetlenül pislogni kezdett.

-Nyugi, nem haragszok. Sőt, még örülök is, hogy így történt.

-Aha. Végül is, így jobb nem?

-De. Így sokkal jobb.

Amikor Fugaku rájött, hogy kisebbik fia egy vele egyneműbe szerelmes, azonnali veszekedésbe kezdett, de Itachinak és Mikotona hála, nem lett nagy balhé belőle. Itachi összejött Sakurával, és már el is jegyezték egymást. Jövő nyáron lesz a lagzi. Hinata nagyon megbánta amit Narutóval és Sasukével művelt, de sosem volt annyi bátorsága, hogy ez valamelyikük szemébe mondja, így inkább a távolból figyelte a párt és onnan védelmezte őket. Kiba belezúgott egy rajongójába, bizonyos Ino nevűbe, azóta is járnak. Shikamaru szívét egy másik menedzser ejtette rabul, akit Temarinak hívtak. Choujira még nem talált rá Ámor és lőtte szíven, ezért inkább Chips-eit ropogtatta szabadidejében. Neji egy másik banda gitárosa lett, akiket Hebinek neveztek el. Most Taka és Hebi versengnek az első helyért zenei vetélkedőkön. Minato, Kushina és Kyuubi egészségesen vezetik a vállalatot Jiraya-val együtt, aki jövőre megnősül. Tsunade, az elemi iskola igazgatónője, ahol Naruto tanult, lesz a drága menyasszony. Naruto és Sasuke is boldogan éltek egymás társaságában, néha csak kisebb viták miatt volt olyan érzésük, hogy nem illenek össze, de ezeket a gondokat gyorsan megoldották. Naruto házában maradtak, így nyugodtan tudtak kettesben lenni egymással, amikor épp kedvük tartotta. Végül pár szót az együttesről: A toplistát állandóan vezették, amíg új zenékkel nem álltak elő és ezzel az eredménnyel bevésték magukat a Ginisz-rekordok könyvébe.


End file.
